1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training devices and especially to devices and apparatus for teaching proper grip. More particularly this invention relates to a device for assisting an individual in learning the proper grip for "shooting" a basketball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously no device has been developed for teaching the proper technique for gripping a basketball when engaged in the act of shooting, particularly for the jump shot. The tendency of many individuals is to hold the ball against their palm in addition to their finger tips, and in doing so they lose much control over the shot. The device of the present invention employs a pressure sensitive circuit to sense the contact of the ball against the palm and then to alert the player, thereby assisting the individual in learning finger tip control.